Buildings of all types e.g., homes, schools, industrial buildings and the like, have gas lines which enter the building, usually at or near ground level. A broken gas line presents a substantial likelihood of a fire or explosion.
A broken gas line can occur in a variety of circumstances, earthquakes, landslides, cases of vandalism and terrorism, bombings, etc.
The present invention provides an important safety device which enables the ready, instantaneous closure of the gas line in the event of emergency or catastrophe. According to this invention, the gas line can be closed by the application of foot, hand or water pressure to a pedal, effecting instant closure.
It is to be expected that this invention will be widely adopted. This merit as a safety feature will likely result in its becoming a requirement as building codes are revised to take account of technological advances.